Our Little Princess
by Kurosu
Summary: It was "Five Gundam Pilots and a Princess". Magical surrealism with FeiFei!
1. Surprise Delivery

Our Little Princess

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and _Gundam Wing_ do not belong to me, of course, and you know who own them. Anyway enjoy.  


  
**A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Gundam Wing_ crossover**  
  
**Our Little Princess**  
(was _Five Gundam Pilots and a Princess_)  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
**  
Chapter One: Surprise Delivery**  


  


> Quatre heard the doorbell ring and was very relieved to leave the room to answer it. The generous blonde didn't have the heart to throw his comrades out in the streets as much as their behaviors were disturbing him. With Duo's constant pranks and teases that befell Wufei, the latter's patience was short as a fruitfly's life span. Quatre was finally used to the two, but he was quite worried about his other two friends, who were as quiet as moths. (I have no idea why I'm using insect comparisons.)  
  
Heero had this strange bond to his laptop that he always seemed to be on--doing what, no one dares to ask except for Duo, but his questions were always answered with the end of a gun pointed to his head. The only times Heero would leave the laptop was for meals, restroom breaks, and sleep. It was unhealthy, but Quatre couldn't think of a way to get his friend to return to the real world.  
  
At least Trowa didn't have that problem, but Quatre wondered if he was really paying attention to the television whenever he sat on the couch in front of the thing. Certainly he wasn't watching it when his one eye that was visible was always closed. Maybe Trowa was losing himself in the sounds of the television world rather than letting Wufei's and Duo's chaos overwhelm his sane mind.  
  
Whatever that was happening in the Winner Mansion, Quatre really wished half of his friends could be outgoing while the other half could learn to behave. Leaving behind that reality for a moment, the blonde boy opened the front door but didn't see anyone. He looked around but no one was in sight. It couldn't have been a prank if Duo had just ran pass him with Wufei and his sword in hand.  
  
It soon dawned on Quatre that their was a basket on the Winner porch. The basket was rather large where he could wrap his arms around it. He thought he heard a soft sound coming from beneath the pink wrap. He knelt down and slowly crept his hand to the of the fabric. He wasn't sure if that sound belonged to something or someone. He took a deep breath and released, finally pulling the cover aside. What he had hoped it not to be was it (or something like that). He gasped and then fainted with a thud to the floor.  
  
Heero--a least likely person to want to be involved with such a situation--was coming back from the kitchen with a drink when he saw Quatre unconscious in the foyer. The boy was kind enough to let him stay, so Heero might as well do him a favor. He was quite taken back when he saw the basket out on the doorstep. He dragged Quatre's body inside first and then went to fetch the basket next.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Quatre finally woke up minutes later in a panick. His thoughts were immediately on the basket that had caused him to pass out in the first place. He sat up from the couch and realized the other Gundam pilots were posted around the room and on the coffee table was the basket. Trowa was sitting on another couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed like he was in deep thought. Heero was at the desk with his laptop as if the situation didn't involved him. Wufei stood over the basket with his arms folded across with his chest, staring down at the object with a frown, while Duo was musingly looking at the package.  
  
"You guys," Quatre began as he reached out to the basket, "what should we do about this?" From the basket, he lifted the small being from its confinement and held the baby in his arms like an instinctive mother would.  
  
The baby was quickly identified to be a girl, still sleeping peacefully from the movement to her new location. She wore a pink outfit, where a small pocket adorned the left side of her chest. On the pocket was an image of a white bunny overlapping with a golden, crescent moon.  
  
"What's a cute baby doin' on your doorstep, Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but who would do such a thing?" he said with disbelief. Wufei noticed something in the basket and stretched his hand towards the slim item. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Duo. Quatre peered over to Duo, inquiring the contents.  
  
Duo read aloud, "_To the five Gundam pilots_. . ." The five pilots' heads--including Heero who was really paying attention but didn't want them to know--whirled towards Duo who made a puzzled look. "Is this a joke?!" he questioned, but Quatre insisted that he continued. "_I leave the care of this girl in your hands. I know she will be safe with you. Signed, P. PS, her name will be decided by you._" He gave the note to Quatre who reread it. "Who's this P, and how do they know we're all here?" It hit him that the possibility of the whole situation could have been from one of the scientists, but what the hell were they thinking?!  
  
"That doesn't matter to me," stated Wufei, "but I'm not taking care of a baby. That's the duty of a weak woman."  
  
"So you think we should leave the cute thing alone, Wu-man?" the braided-boy questioned, not liking that thought one bit.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA!"  
  
At that angry shout, it disrupted the quiet slumber of the girl who began to cry. Quatre tried to calm her down as Duo went to help him. He cooed her with embarrassing sounds that made Wufei blushed at the childish sight of one of the Gundam pilot. "Yes, Uncle Wufei is a meanie, waking you up from your beauty sleep," he said playfully to the girl. His finger caressed her cheek, causing a tickling sensation in the girl.  
  
She began to smile and gurgle with giggles. Duo waved his finger around, letting her eyes wander after something that looked fascinating to her. "Duo, you're good at this," Quatre commented, not too amazed that the easy-going pilot of the five would make a child happy. Duo was about to reply when the baby caught his finger and then bit it like it was food.  
  
Wufei smirked while Duo took his finger back, scolding her for being bad, but of course she couldn't understand. Quatre asked, "What should we call her? She needs a name."  
  
Trowa finally spoke, looking at his blonde friend, "Do you intend to keep her?"  
  
He wasn't sure about that, but the note had said that the five of them were to take care of her. Whoever sent the girl to their doorsteps knew about them well and that this child would be safe in their hands, but just who was this person and why was it necessary that the five of them were choosen for this? Was the girl very important? Quatre nodded, "The person did ask us to protect her."  
  
"How 'bout 'Relena?!'" Duo blurted thoughtfully, and everyone turned to look at Heero for his reaction. Now Duo had a gun pointed at his head from the 'perfect soldier.' He gulped just as Quatre distanced himself from Duo. "It was just a suggestion, Heero," he insisted. "Nothin' to get worked up about. Heh."  
  
Quatre looked down at the girl in his arms, noticing the white bunny on her shirt. "How about we call you 'Usagi?'" She giggled at Quatre's touch on her nose.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**** * ~ * ~**  
  


I uploaded this again in HTML format... way neater, I guess... It's pretty much the same as before... I don't think I edited anything at all... Anyway I finished chapter two too... [giggling] so please go read, okie? I don't think it's good...  
  
K-chan =^-^=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. Quatre and His Findings

Our Little Princess

> ******IMPORTANT STUFF:**I do not own _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ nor _Gundam Wing_.  


  
**A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Gundam Wing_ crossover**  


  
**Our Little Princess**  
(was _Five Gundam Pilots and a Princess_)  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
**  
Chapter Two: Quatre and His Findings**  


**  
**

> It was already a week since the arrival of their little guest, and things could not get any worse than it had been with just the five Gundam pilots. No missions meant no piloting, no random destruction, no killing, no request for surrender, no declaration as the 'Shinigami,' no hacking, no job! Well, at least Trowa still had the clown job at the circus, and the other four could go watch him and stuff their faces with popcorn. Sure, Quatre and Duo would be the only ones to enjoy it.  
  
That was a nice thought, but Wufei would disagree and say it was for weak people to watch mindless entertainment, and Heero would be no where in sight to give his reply since he and his laptop were inseparable. A person would think he married the thing. Anyway despite being unemployed pilots, they were quite busy with the most unlikely job they never imagine to have: babysitting.  
  
Quatre sighed, very relieved that the infant in his arms was asleep. He cradled her gently and protectively as he walked over to the crib that the blonde had bought after Duo's unsuccessful attempts at a handmade one (since he was SO bored). It was the best money could buy, which Quatre didn't care for--he just wanted something nice for their sweet angel, Usagi.  
  
He gently laid her down on the cool, fluffy mattress and pulled the pink blanket over her tiny form. He could hear her soft breathing echo in the room. The room was nothing fancy, just a regular guest room since they couldn't decide where to put Usagi, and she probably deserved her privacy even if she was still a baby and wouldn't care.  
  
Back to Usagi, she looked so peaceful drifting away in dreamland. She was definitely an angel, a gift from above suddenly dropped into the hands of killers, but it wasn't like they enjoyed killing. Maybe Duo was another story. Anyway Quatre still didn't understand why Usagi was there, but he didn't have any complaints. For the past few days, it seemed the others didn't mind as well.  
  
Quatre exited the room, leaving it wide open just in case Usagi's cries called any one of them. Her room was right next to his and the others were either across the hall or nearby. He even went as far as putting those baby monitor speakers (is that what they're called?) in almost every room in the Winner Mansion--usually the main ones they gathered in with Usagi. The others thought he was crazy, but he couldn't help but be a worry-wart when it came to the girl's well being. Just thinking about those useful things gave him a headache. And why would that be? Well, there was a Gundam pilot who enjoyed calling himself 'Shinigami,' so if you put him with a bunch of those baby monitors, there was chaos.  


  


**Quatre's POV**  


> It happened five days ago when the monitoring set was completely established. I left Usagi in Duo's hands since Trowa returned to the circus to see Catherine, Heero couldn't be found anywhere on the compound, and Wufei still didn't like the idea of 'a weak woman's job to take care of a weak girl.' Duo and Usagi seemed to be good playmates except for Usagi's occasional curiosity with the long braid. There was a funny story involving Duo's hair, but I'll explain that later.  
  
It wasn't hard work, but I was rather exhausted from caring for Usagi to babysitting Duo and Wufei at times. Tired as I was, I didn't want to bother the maid--while most of the servants were relieved for the week--for tea, so I settled with juice that somehow survived Duo's observant eyes when it came to food. I poured myself a glass and listened intently to the stillness of the house as I drank the refreshment.  
  
It was too quiet. I admit my house was rather large, but the silence was quite disturbing. I tried to push it from my mind and wondered what Duo and Usagi were doing and where they were. When I left them earlier in the day, they were in the piano room with Duo lamely teaching Usagi to play.  
  
I decided to see what the pair were up to, but when I arrived to the piano room, non one was in sight. I sighed, hoping my fellow pilot didn't do anything... careless--maybe 'stupid' was a better word for Duo. I was about to leave the room--since they weren't there, and it only narrowed down the possible places to a few forty rooms--the baby speaker blared loudly in the room.  
  
"USAGI?!" I gasped, my protective instincts kicking in. I immediately ran to it at her familiar cry and grabbed it from the table. "DUO?!" I shouted even though there was no need to, "Where are you?! Is Usagi all right?! Duo?!!" No reply came, so I hurried out of the room, heading to the nearest room with another speaker in it, hoping to find Usagi or Duo there.  
  
I ran into the study, calling Duo, but found it empty. Why the study, I have no idea. He wasn't the type to be there in the first place, but it was worth a shot. Usagi's cries were still heard from the speaker I held and the one in the study. My worries grew and grew at the thought of Usagi being left unattended. I hurried from one room to another--all on the first floor--and when I ran into the maid, I told her to look for Usagi and Duo. With the two of us on the search, it would be much faster.  
  
I rushed into the workout room and nearly knocked at surprised Wufei down. He was just leaving the room when he heard my panicked voice. "WufeiHaveYouSeenDuoAnywhere?! Usagi'sWithHimAndShe'scryingButICan'tFindThemAnywhere?! WhatIfShe'sHurtAndDuoIsn'tThere?! I'llGoUpstairsWhileYouCheckTheRestOfThisFloor!!" I left a wide-eyed Wufei before he could object or say a word. I couldn't stop for a moment when Usagi could be hurt.  
  
I went upstairs, searching through every room--even those without the monitoring speakers--and left each with a negative result. When I get my hands on Duo... No no, I'd rather leave that to Wufei.  
  
Luckily, I ran into Heero... who was leaving the bathroom with his laptop tucked under one arm. I slowed down, looking at him oddly. "Heero, why did you bring your laptop into the bathroom?" I asked, knowing I should fear his answer.  
  
"Hnn," he practically growled, but the look in his eyes told me not to pursue the subject further. I was okay with that (for now) and quickly asked him where Duo or Usagi was. For once, Heero looked like he was either surprised or amused or a cross of both. "I haven't seen either all morning," he said.  
  
Usagi's crying voice came through the speaker again, and I panicked of course. "Heero, you search down that way!" I ordered, pointing down the hallway. I turned down from where I came from and searched the rest of that wing while Heero began his.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
I wasn't sure how long it took, even when I recheck the rooms on my way back, and met Heero at the top of the stairway. This was crazy! How could Usagi not be in any of the rooms?! And where the hell is Duo?!! I'm gonna serious kill that American!!  
  
I must've looked like a lunatic because Heero had to slap my face so I could come back to the real world. "Get a hold of yourself, Quatre," he said. "Where did you last left them?"  
  
"The piano room," I mumbled. Wufei and the maid appeared, and their silence told us their answer. We all stood quietly in the lobby until we heard her cry again, not only from the speaker this time, but it was so close that we followed the sound back to the piano room. The door was left ajar, and I pushed it wide open to find Duo holding another speaker away from Usagi, who was crying, trying to grab the object.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo greeted us, "Did ja have fun playin' hide-n-seek?"  
  
"DUO!" I yelled, surprising him and everyone, "That was NOT funny! I was SO WORRIED about Usagi!" I marched over to him and took Usagi from his care, keeping my glaring, blue eyes on him. "If you EVER do that again, Duo, I swear it'll take ten Deathsythes to stop me from slicing you to pieces," I managed to say coolly.  
  
With Usagi safely in my arms, I left the room, ignoring the stares I was getting. I wasn't too far down the hallway when I heard Wufei say, "I think he's in shock." Even though that was my first threat to a friend, but I wouldn't really kill--just hurt him really bad--if it happened again. I didn't think Duo would take it that bad until Heero said, "Usagi can spare a few diapers for him."  


  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**** * ~ * ~**  
  


Okay, I'm sure some of you are happy that there's another chapter!! Sorrie for the long wait, but I still don't know what I'm gonna do with this story. Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Anyway I don't know how funny this one is, but I think it's all right... ne? If you didn't get that last part with Duo is shock and needing diapers... I implied that he was so surprised and frightened of Quatre's threat that he accidently peed in his pants... [snickering] Gomen, Duo fans... I love him to... just thought that would be a funny scene...  
  
Okie, I may do other POVs... remember I still have that story with Duo's hair...  


  


K-chan =^-^=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	3. 'P' as in... Plu... 'PITIFUL'

Our Little Princess

> ******IMPORTANT STUFF:** I do not own _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ nor _Gundam Wing_.  


  
**A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Gundam Wing_ crossover**  


  
**Our Little Princess**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
**  
Chapter Three: 'P' as in... Plu... 'PITIFUL'**  


**  
**

> Peaceful and relaxing was what the Gates of Time were like, and Sailor Pluto loved it. It was just her and her cup of coffee. She closed her eyes and reveled in the addicting aroma until a beeping sound disrupted her tranquility. Sighing she stood up and walked over to another seat in front of a large monitor. Holding onto her coffee as if it was life support, she accepted the call, and her comrade appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yo!" Sailor Uranus greeted, glancing musingly at the mug in the soldier's hand. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Yes, my life," she said calmly and took a quick sip of her beverage.  
  
The blonde ignored the reply, and her dark-blue eyes roamed to whatever she could see on her own screen. "Anyway I heard the princess just got dropped off," she said, "So how is she?"  
  
"Fine." She sips her coffee.  
  
Uranus looked surprised, raising an eyebrow, "Really?" Pluto was always quiet and usually kept to herself, and everyone thought that she wouldn't be able to handle herself around children, especially babies, but maybe everyone was wrong. "You and Neptune are really something."  
  
Pluto nodded, accepting the compliment, and sipped her coffee while Uranus continued, "Netpune's a natural of course. She has the patience and that motherly feel about her, ya know." The silent soldier just nodded and kept to her coffee, letting her friend's words slip in one ear and out the other because her world was just her and her coffee.  
  
"I didn't even last one day with the princess," Uranus explained, "I didn't even know what to do, but Neptune was there for me."  
  
A nod, a sip. Uranus continued, "Then there was feeding time... and not to mention potty time... Gaaaaaawd, I swore if we have to do this again, I'm resigning my senshi status!" Another nod, another sip.  
  
It was great that the Queen had a beautiful baby girl, but she went a little too far with having each Outer Senshi be familiar with the baby. Uranus would rather have the princess at least fifteen before she was handed off to the other senshi as an additional responsibility.  
  
"So... where's princess?" she finally asked. The soldier of time just nodded to her, causing Uranus to stare at her strangely. "Err, I was expecting a verbal answer."  
  
Pluto finally looked up with her usual, neutral face. "Come again?"  
  
Uranus paused for a moment, thinking something was out of place with that scene, and then shook it aside. "Where's Princess Selenity?" she asked again.  
  
She stared at her for a few seconds, creating this eerie silence between them, and Uranus could feel the urge in her throat at wanting to scream at her, but her answer came as quiet and simple, "Sleeping."  
  
"Oh," Uranus blinked. She wanted to say more, but unfortunately another call was coming in for her. "Aah, that's Neptune. Well have fun, Pluto." She disappeared from the screen, leaving to contemplate on her last words.  
  
"'Fun'?" she repeated with a hint of venom in her voice. Her left eye began twitching unnaturally, and the cause of the unusual sight was not being able to last an hour with the baby princess in her arms. She remembered Neptune dropping the girl off while the soldier of the sea was checking off the supplies and giving her extra tips about babysitting.  
  
The princess was crying nonstop even after Neptune--who spent two weeks with the baby--quickly left, and that made Pluto want to burst into tears too. Here she was one of the most powerful soldiers of the Silver Millennium (SM) reduced to babysitting just because no one has decided to invade the galaxy in search of power or in need of destruction. She should've at least filed an unemployment form to the SM Council.  
  
She pushed the disturbing memories into the depressing area of her mind and pressed another button, bringing up another image. One that brought another shocking occurrence on Pluto's face: a smile with a pair of gleaming eyes. She watched the young pilot of Shenlong hold the princess at arm's length as if she was some unexplanable, foreign being.  
  
"Being a guardian of space and time has its advantages," she said to the empty air. Sitting back, she relaxed with her mug of coffee and watched the screen with her plastered grin. "It's gonna be a long week." A long week for her, but YEARS for the five Gundam pilots. A brief thought crossed her mind, making her wonder if she should record these priceless moments for future amusement. Oh well, she was too comfortable to bother with it now, and their lifetime wasn't up any time soon.  


  


**Wufei's POV**  


> And I THANK my fellow pilots for this horrible nightmare. Why did I have to be stuck at home today while... Where the hell is Yuy?!! Why is it he's never around when Quatre shoves this... this weak, crying wom--girl into someone else's care. And that Barton!!! I swear he's just at the circus to make a poor, cowardly excuse to avoid this weak, woman's job!!! I am very certain he's just dozing off in the warm, peaceful sun... WHERE I should be to meditate!!!  
  
And that Maxwell!! After destroying his privileges of caring for the weak girl, Winner won't even let him within inches of the girl if he was unsupervised!! I clearly see the blonde's reason, but leaving me with her is even worse. What do I know about babies?!! And WHY won't she stop crying?!! WHAT'S WRONG?!! TALK, GIRL!!  
  
My mind was filled with all these crazy thoughts and questions, but it all strangely came out to one, heavy sigh as I held the girl at arm's length, still not sure of how to hold her correctly. I guess I just didn't want to hurt her, but I just wish she could do me a favor and SHUT UP!!  
  
Just why didn't Winner give her to me when she was ASLEEP?? At least no one was at home right now, even Maxwell who went off to run errands. "It's just you and me, girl," I told her, knowing she wouldn't understand. I slowly set her down on the couch, but her cries just got louder. Hesitating, I didn't know what else to do, so I slowly and carefully put her against my right shoulder and surprisingly, she stopped crying.  
  
I felt so relieved and yet amazed at the same time. All she wanted was a close, secure body to hold on to. And that (people) is why women are weak... [K-chan: FeiFei is gonna get maimed (or glomped) by all the female readers for this.] But if she was my daughter, she wouldn't be weak like this. Wait, first of all I better have a son before having any girls... AAAAARGH, what possessed me to think about this?!!  
  
At least she was quiet now, but she seemed restless in my arms as if she wanted me to take her somewhere. If that's what she wanted, then she'll get it, but this will be the only time I'm willingly surrendering to a weak girl. "Now don't tell anyone," I warned her, looking into her big, blue eyes. She giggled, and her tiny hands patted against my face playfully.  
  
Just looking into those eyes made me see how precious and innocent life can be, and I felt very relaxed now. I began to walk around the living room, but after awhile I was bored with it, so the two of use went through the rest of the first floor. But soon after that, she seemed tired (and so was I)--the vibrant, little thing. I was so certain she would stay awake forever and spew out gibberish... just like Maxwell.  
  
Oh dear Nataku, please spare us... ME, of having to put with ANOTHER Maxwell-like being. Have mercy on ME!! If you do, I will gladly destroy a hundred more mobile dolls!  
  
I finally tucked her into that... thing Winner and the others called a _ crib_. It was more like a prison!! With those four-sided barred walls! And that... that... I couldn't be frown with great disapproval of a yellow duck painted at the top headbsoard. He should've bought something plain, and then I wouldn't have to be stared at by a stupid, weak-looking creature that was supposedly _cute_.  
  
I plopped myself in a comfortable seat and eventually dozed off after a pretty easy afternoon. Who knows how long I slept, but I was rudely awaken by her crying again. She was probably hungry from the tone of her voice. It was somewhat like a desperate Maxwell when we ran out of food. I checked the small, convenient refrigerator in the room and found it fully supplied. I took out a prepared bottle of milk and gave it to her, but she didn't want it.  
  
I didn't know what else to do because she ususally cried for milk when Winner or Maxwell had her. It was that or... I groaned, slapping a hand to my forehead, remembering what the other reason could be. This will be the first and only time I'm ever doing this... not unless I feel like having kids!! Okay, no more thoughts about having kids. I feel like a mother already taking care of her!  
  
Now I'm supposed to... I unbutton the bottom of her outfit, which I silently thank Nataku for easy access, and carefully lifted one tab of the diaper off just to make sure my guess was correct. And of course, it was by the... smell. The others will get hell from me when they get back. I grabbed the baby wipes nearby before I striped the other tab off and found... "BY NATAKU'S MERCY! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY FEED YOU?!!" I didn't mean to blurt that out, but staring at what and how much could exit the infant's body just from milk alone, it was an unbelievable sight (not to mention my first experience with changing diapers).  
  
"And I don't blame you for crying that loud," I sympathized. Did I mention that I'm VERY glad the others aren't home right now? I cleaned her up very well, having cleanliness as one of my top priorities. I shuddered at the thought of Maxwell doing it. I rolled up her used diaper and safely threw it in the trashcan that appeared to be reserved just for that in the corner of the room. I believe it gets dumped outside in the evenings.  
  
I left her laying there with the playing mobile overhead to keep her occupied while I went to get her diapers. Well strange enough I couldn't find any... IN THE ROOM!!! As if my frustrations weren't enough, she was tired of the stupid mobile, which I couldn't blame her for the hideous tune, and started wailing again.  
  
I had no choice but to pick her up, praying that she wouldn't have to use the restroom again... not until I find those diapers!!! I hurried downstairs to the living room where I hoped had some extras laying around. I ran through the whole house, carrying a bare bottome baby, and found NOTHING!! NOT A SINGLE DIAPER WAS FOUND!! I looked at her laughing face and didn't find it amusing at all. I had a feeling Maxwell was somehow involved in this, and I swore by my Nataku that he will get what he deserves.  
  
And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I held her from me and looked down at my shirt, finding a wet stain dripping downwards. "Great, bath time," I seethed as if it was my worst enemy.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED....** Will this truly be the death of FeiFei?!!! At least will he fear babies for the rest of his life and stay single?!! And D-chan, what ARE you doin'?!!! Next chapter, "Duo and His Camera."  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**** * ~ * ~**  


> Yeah, weird... (And can you believe I got this chapter out SO SOON??!!!!!!) I know... I just thought that would be a funny scene with Pluto and Uranus... I mean, can you imagine Pluto-sama babysitting a bunch of chibi-senshi whining and crying, running around her?!! She would have lots of patience to NOT whack their heads with her staff!!  
  
Haha, you're probably thinking I'm evil for leaving it there, huh? Gomen, gomen... it was getting long, but I will do that bath time scene... (I just got carried away--so much fun getting into FeiFei's head!!) I'm not through torturing that boy yet... [grinning] And thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! And also to those who left me awesome suggestions, and already short scenes are forming around them, especially the one where Relena shows up and Usagi pukes on her! Eh heh heh, I'm not saying anymore than that...  
  
Oh yeah, as you can see I'm not playing to put the Inner Senshi in here--at least not as babies. I think Usagi will drive them up the walls (in the future). And sorrie that there won't be any Usagi-GW pilot romance--she'll be growing up naturally... but I have more, exciting and pointless plans for that in the future.  
  
Anyway thanks again!!! And I dedicate this very chapter to Danielle-san and her best friend, hoping this brings a little more brightness and laughter into your lives. Hang in there!!! (And thanks for reading my nonsense emails and that kawaii fanart!) I'll reply to your email as soon as I get this out.)  
  
K-chan, who needs a break from writing so much all week... =,6_6,=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	4. Wufei's Mini-Adventure into Unknown Terr...

Our Little Princess

> ******IMPORTANT STUFF:** I do not own _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ nor _Gundam Wing_.  


  
**A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _ Gundam Wing_ crossover**  


  
**Our Little Princess**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
**  
Chapter Four, Part One: Wufei's Mini-Adventure into Unknown Territory**  


**  
**

> Out of the fifteen years of his life, this had to be the worse day, and Wufei couldn't care less if he had more years to come if that was possible AFTER surviving the giggling bundle in his arms. He walked back upstairs but instead of going to his room, he stopped in front of Duo's and smiled mysteriously. He kicked the door open (instead of TURNING the knob) because it was the idiot's room and he didn't care how he opened it since no one was home. After being with a baby this long, he had to vent his violent side out somewhere, and since Duo wasn't home it, his door was good enough!  
  
Wufei entered the room and turned on the lights to find the room in a total mess as if a tornado had swept through the area. He readjusted his dropped jaw and snorted something like it shouldn't be a surprise that the pilot of Deathsythe was a slob. And it wasn't a wonder why the maids refused to step into the room to even clean it up since it was their job.  
  
Wufei just stepped on everything as he made it deeper into the room, trying to avoid tripping over the stupid objects. Clothes, dirty clothes. Empty boxes of 'Pocky' (that he must've stolen from Heero's room) and half-empty bags of chips with some scattering onto the floor. Various cans of sodas stacked like a pyramid in a way that was pleasing to the eyes because of the different colors.  
  
Wufei shook his head after that amused thought, scolding himself mentally not to think like Duo. When he reached the bed, he laid Usagi down. But right after he did that, he saw something peek out from beneath the bed... that looked like magazines. [SD-K-chan gasps: But of what type?!]  
  
Quite curious, he pulled it out, gasping at the cover that had quite a lot of action, and immediately he threw it back under the bed with a flushed face, "That... that..." He turned to look at Usagi making happy gurgles, moving her limbs like the free spirit that she was. "That ANIME freak!" he finished and stomped over to the huge, walk-in closet that was affordable in every room of the Winnder Mansion. [SD-K-chan looks at everyone oddly: What? What did you think he was gonna say? Duo's a pervert? Baah, not my D-chan!]  
  
If Duo's floor was scattered with junk, then what did his closet hold? MORE junk, and it all came tumbling down on poor Wufei, who found himself quite helpless and regretting that he ever stepped into foreign territory. He managed to dig himself out of the boxes of mini-Gundam Wing action figures AND Sailor Moon ones, more anime magazines, clothes, some videos and CDs, intellectual books, cute stuffed-bears, and whatnot that Duo shouldn't even possess like that shoebox with a baby lizard.  
  
Wufei grabbed the books (instead of the Sailor Moon figures) and looked mighty confused, wondering what the idiot Shinigami was doing with such books. There was no way he could be reading those things!! While Wufei pondered about that, he didn't notice the lizard had escape, not that he knew there was a lizard in the box anyway!  
  
To move the story along, he returned to his original purpose as to why he had invaded Duo's surprise-filled room. He journeyed deeper and deeper into the closet, brushing by the hung clothing as if they were annoying plants that smacked into his face every time he went into the jungle. [SD-K-chan blinks.] It did seem like a jungle now with nothing in sight but Duo's many, many clothes. How much clothes did the guy have?! Surely he wasn't a prissy prince into fashion!  
  
Wufei did finally glance around and found it all black exactly like the usual outfit he wore. A giant sweatdrop would've weighed his head down, but he had far better things to do like finding the end to this infinite closet.  
  
After an hour of walking through blackness, he came upon something NOT black! [SD-K-chan gasps: NO! Gotta... make... it... black... Uurgh.] He was satisfied with the piece of pink shirt (which really was a white one, but guess Duo didn't know how to do his laundry correctly) and began to look for a way out from the depths of hell (or something like that). Would it take him another hour (like he really knew the time) to get out again?  
  
Losing patience, he did something way better than walking... He RAN, charging through the thick clothes, but suddenly he got entangled in them like they were possessed, grabbing his arms and legs to prevent him from escape. He jerked his arms free, ripping the clothing apart. It would've been nice if he had his katana with him, then he could go on a shredding spree--not to mention it was Duo's wardrobe, which was a MAJOR plus!  
  
He put that idea in the little storage place labeled _Ideas to Make Hell for Duo_ in the back of his brain and tore through the tunnel of black outfits, tearing them apart with his hands and teeth. He was like an enraged psycho on the loose, attacking any black clothing that was possessed!  
  
And thank kami-sama that Wufei finally made out (and the writer had mercy to stop the closet insanity), falling face-flat onto the pile of junk that had tumbled onto him earlier. He sat up, feeling a breeze behind, but the sound of doors closing told him that things were unnatural. He stared wide-eyed at the now closed doors of the closet, "It was haunted?!"  
  
He shuddered, not because of fear but of... Okay, it was fear! Who knew that Duo's closet had spirits living in it!! Did he even know?!  
  
He looked at the pink shirt in his hand and smiled. He stood up and walked over to Usagi, who had been very quiet and well-behaved. [SD-K-chan rolls her eyes: Che, she'll make it up later.] He picked her up and dressed her in Duo's pink shirt, and even though it was many sizes to big for the infant, he was pleased with his ingenious idea of getting back at Duo for leaving zero diapers around despite the fact that it wasn't certain if it was the American's fault in the first place. He shrugged it off, thinking that if Duo was blamed for anything, everyone would believe he was guilty.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**** * ~ * ~**  


> Sorrie, everyone, for leaving it there... I went ahead and uploaded this 'cause I had computer problems a few weeks back, concerning some fic, and plus I will be away this weekend, which won't allow me the time to add Duo and stuff to the rest of the supposed chapter. Anyway I swear I don't know what I was on!! It said 'apple juice' on the label, but...  
  
**SD-Wufei:** [runs in with a katana in hand] WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN', WOMAN?!!!  
  
Gomen gomen, FeiFei!! I WASN'T thinking!!! I have some strange fascination with closets!!!  
  
**Wufei:** How much more humiliation must I take from this... this atrocity?!! [pointing the katana at her] I demand you to stop it NOW!!  
  
Bu-But... But that's like asking the readers to stop breathing!! I mean, they want more of this, so... so you just have to tell THEM to make ME stop writing... [turns away, snickering] which is really doubtful.  
  
**Wufei:** I don't care about those weak people!!! If you don't stop, you weak woman, then face my wrath!!  
  
I think I'd rather face your wrath now... I feel rather depress... (Maybe that'll get me in the mood for my uhh, depressing fics...)  
  
[SD-Wufei blinks, holding the katana in mid-strike.]  
  
I uploaded this story to this site, [ MediaMiner][2][][3] , and... [on the verge of tears] I got a 3 out of 10 rating from 13 votes (the last time I logged in)!!!! [sniffling] Bu-But the thing is... no one leaves a comment to tell me what's wrong with it!!!!!! They're meanies!!! Is my writing SO bad??!! Or is it my humor?!!! IF I HAVE ONE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! [runs away, crying]  
  
[SD-Wufei drops his katana, still blinking.] =,6.6,=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://www.mediaminer.org
   [3]: www.mediaminer.org



End file.
